falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Popular Republican Movement at the state level
The following is a description of the activities of the Popular Republican Movement at the state level. Darpartryo Popular Republican Movement The Royal State of Darpartryo is one of the strongest states for PRM by vote share, however in state-level politics, PRM does not compete. This is because Darpartryo is effectively a two-party state, with the Democratic Unionist Party dominating the left and the National Conservative Appeal dominating the right. Therefore, the Darparian Popular Republicans endorse the DUP in Darparian state elections. Democrat Bill Clinton is the Republican-endorsed candidate in Darparian state elections. Tapanuo Popular Republican Movement Tapanuo has always been a particularly strong state for PRM due to it being the state that the party was founded in, and to this day more Popular Republican MPs hail from this state than any other. In 585AER, it was announced that the Tapanuan People Democrats had agreed to merge into PRM. Rodney Arismendi leads the Tapanuan PRM, which serves as a junior member of the Democrat-led opposition. The Tapanuo Republicans are often considered the PRM archetype, strongly reflecting the policies of the national party under Sheldon Whitehouse. Balbarno Popular Republican Movement Balbarno has been an increasingly strong state for PRM in federal elections. In 586 it was officially announced that the Balbish People Democrats had merged into PRM so that the Republicans could contest Balbish State Elections, although this move was widely expected well before the news was released. Arnaud Montebourg, a nuclear power advocate and statist has been selected at a nominating convention to lead the state party. The Balbish Republicans are deeply industrialist, trade unionist, and protectionist, and they currently participate in the socialist-led opposition bloc. Tarbanos Popular Republican Movement Tarbanos is another strong state for the Popular Republicans. PRM entered state politics officially in 584, when the local branch of the People Democrats merged into the Popular Republican Movement. This makes Tarbanos the first state to have PRM as a governing party, as it is in a coalition with the ruling Tarbar Party. However, it was not completely harmonious, as several of the People Democrats declined to stay with the party after the PRM merger and have instead begun operating as the Tarbanos Democratic Alliance. Léon Blum is the leader of the Tarbar Republicans, who are very protectionist, industrialist, and socially traditional. Delooiium Popular Republican Movement In 585, the Popular Republican Movement acquired ballot access to run in the state of Delooiium. The Delooiium Republicans are among the more conservative branches of the party, and are led by Alain Juppé ever since a nominating convention chose him shortly after ballot access was received. The Delooiium Republicans are rather socially conservative while being radical-centrist economically. Melmorri Popular Republican Movement In 586AER, the Melmorri People Democrats merged into PRM, thus giving the party its first access to the state. A nominating convention selected Manuel Valls, who had been the incumbent leader of the People Democrats before the merger, to lead the Melmorri Republicans. Because of this, the Melmorri branch of the party more resembles the beliefs of the People Democrats than most state Republican parties do; that is to say, it's less protectionist and more liberal. Farrulli Popular Republican Movement Farrulli is a state where PRM has fared increasingly well in recent federal elections. The local branch of the People Democrats agreed to be subsumed into PRM in 584AER. A nominating convention placed Carolyn Layton in charge of the Farrulli Republicans. The Farrulli Republican Party is the most left-wing PRM branch in the Empire, believing in a program of democratic socialism and social justice. The Farrulli Republicans support the Left Socialists' opposition. Veldunium Popular Republican Movement PRM currently has no plans to run in the state of Veldunium. Hastiga Popular Republican Movement PRM currently has no plans to run in the state of Hastiga. Jalbetrer Popular Republican Movement Jalbetrer has traditionally been a weak state for PRM. However, the party sought out access to contend the state's elections, and officially entered the state in 585 when the local People Democrats merged into PRM. It is the most conservative Republican state party in Falleentium, as it holds socially conservative views that coincide with the more religious and traditional Jalb population. The party is led by Ruud Lubbers. Cartria Popular Republican Movement In 584AER, PRM closed a deal with the Social Democratic Party of Cartria to absorb the party under the Popular Republican name. This has elevated PRM to being the third largest political party in the Cartrian House of Commons, and the fourth-largest in the Cartrian House of Representatives. Sebastian Hargrove leads the Cartrian Popular Republicans, who serve in the state opposition. The Cartrian Republicans, owing to their Social Democratic roots, are to the left economically of the party norm. Entloland Popular Republican Movement Entloland, widely considered to be the most conservative state in Falleentium, has been a weak state for PRM in federal elections. Nevertheless, PRM has acquired ballot access to run in Entloland. Álvaro Gil-Robles has been nominated to compete in the next Entish state election. The Entish Republicans stick to a radical-centrist economic view while being more socially traditionalist than many of the other state-level Republican Parties. Delnour Popular Republican Movement Delnour, renown for its liberal-conservatism, is a very weak state for PRM. Nevertheless, the Delnish People Democrats merged into PRM in 586, bringing the Republicans into state politics. The Delnish Republicans, not unlike their Entish counterparts, have tried to divorce themselves from the more left-leaning national Republican tendencies to focus on a purely radical centrist platform along with social traditionalism. The Delnour PRM is led by Luis Bárcenas Reellam Popular Republican Movement Reellam, infamous throughout the Empire for the reactionary nature of its right-wing political scene, is a relatively weak state for PRM. Nevertheless, the Reellamer People Democrats, the largest People Democrats branch in Falleentium at the time, agreed to merge into the Popular Republican Movement in 584AER. Francisco Largo Caballero leads the Reellamer Popular Republicans, who serve in the Democrat-led opposition. The Reellamer Republicans have a social democratic lean to them. Verzoonium Popular Republican Movement In 584AER, despite some public backlash to PRM in the state due to Chancellor Whitehouse's outlawing of the Verzarian Front, the People Democrats of Verzoonium merged into the Popular Republican Movement. Former Federal Police Agent Ivan Oranchov is the leader of the Verz Republicans. The party, while maintaining a radical-centrist economic view, is more socially traditional and very passionate about the rule of law and maintaining order. Haals Popular Republican Movement The Popular Republican Movement performs reasonably well in the Royal State of Haals, and concluded a merger in 585AER that brought the Social Democratic Unity Party into the PRM fold. Gurbanguly Berdimuhamedow leads the Haalsian Popular Republicans, an independent party that provides supply and confidence to the state government. The party maintains its ties to social democracy despite the merge into the radical-centrist Republicans. San Padua Popular Republican Movement In early 585AER, PRM entered San Padua politics when it was announced that the People Democrats in the state would merge into PRM. The San Padua Republicans, which are an atypically liberal and progressive branch of the typically very protectionist Popular Republicans, are led by Mark Warner. Anderson Popular Republican Movement The Popular Republican Movement announced in 585 that it intended on running in future elections in Port Anderson. The party held a nominating convention that year which elevated Władysław Gomułka to leader of the Anderson Republicans, which hold a social traditionalist stance whilst leaning to the left on economics with trade unionist and protectionist beliefs. Collinger Popular Republican Movement The national Popular Republican Movement has stated that it will look into contesting elections in Port Collinger after the Collinger-Helkar unification referendum is settled. Osten Helkar Popular Republican Movement The national Popular Republican Movement has stated that it will look into contesting elections in Osten Helkar after the Collinger-Helkar unification referendum is settled. Katharina Popular Republican Movement The Popular Republican Movement announced in 586 that it would be running in Port Katharina territorial elections. Nicolae Ceaușescu will lead the Katharina Republicans.Category:The Imperial Constitution Category:The Popular Republican Movement